1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus for performing colorimetry of a color pattern formed on a sheet, and a printing apparatus including the reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-281549 discuses an ink jet printer including a colorimetric apparatus. This colorimetric apparatus performs colorimetry of a printed color pattern for color calibration and, based on colorimetric data, adjusts colors of a color image to be subsequently printed, thus reproducing desired colors. The printer records color patches as a color pattern for color calibration, and then the colorimetric apparatus performs colorimetry of the color patches with a colorimetric sensor moving in the sheet width direction.
With the colorimetric apparatus, with the sheet being pressed by a presser plate, a carriage on which a colorimetric sensor is mounted moves on the presser plate, and the colorimetric sensor reads the color patches, thus performing colorimetry. When the carriage on which the colorimetric sensor is mounted separates from the presser plate, the presser plate rotates to move away from the sheet.
With a conventional colorimetric apparatus, if the leading edge of a sheet being introduced is greatly curled, a part of the sheet may touch the colorimetric apparatus. As a result, ink may adhere to a reading unit or a color pattern with ink not sufficiently dried may be damaged, possibly disturbing accurate colorimetry. Further, the curled sheet may cause paper jam in a colorimetric unit. Particularly, immediately after ink application, since the sheet has a tendency to be greatly curled, the above-described issues may become distinct.